primeval_the_rebootfandomcom-20200213-history
A Dinosaur came to tea (NW Episode 4.7)
A dinosaur came to tea is the seventh episode of the fourth season of Primeval:New World. Synopsis An anomaly opens up in a restaurant,but everything does not appear to what it seems to be. Plot In Cross Photonics,Mac is telling the Howard he and Sam are taking things slowly at her request,Jay then tells them the team that the government have accepted the grant he ordered for and tells them that Project Magnet will be expanded and the required resources paid for ASAP once the team have dealt with the problems at Cross Photonics,then the detector goes of. Later they arrive at a restaurant where everybody is screaming their heads off as Liliensternus is eating people,as the team are running to the restaurant Mac tells Jay the anomaly locking mechanism is broken and asks Jay what shall he do Jay tells him that he must guard the anomaly in the creatures time period shocking him. A couple of minutes later the team enter the building and see the Liliensternus which attacks them but is scared of by the teams EMDs. Toby then locates the anomaly and Mac follows Jay's orders and guards the anomaly from the Triassic and Mac observes the Triassic landscape and sees various creatures. Meanwhile in the restaurant Jay,Sonia and Howard are things of a way of getting the Liliensternus back through the anomaly and Sonia comes up with an idea and heads straight to the kitchen. As Howard is moving about he knocks over a glass causing the creature to spot him and Jay. They run of and leave the building but the Liliensternus follows them breaking the doors in the process,Jay and Howard hide in some bushes but are found by the creature and run of to the cars hoping to use more powerful EMDs but discover the vehicle has been towed away with the powerful EMDs inside. At the restaurant in the kitchen Sonia is looking in the fridge for meats and chicken but realises the freezer has been unplugged and all the things in the freezer defrosted. She then can't come up with an idea but then sees the big freezer and searches in there and finds chicken and meats so takes them and cooks them. Meanwhile at the anomaly Toby is taking data from the anomaly trying to find more evidence to back up Connor's evidence that anomaly shards tell how long an anomaly is open for and takes a picture of the anomaly,meanwhile Mac is observing the Triassic desert. In the restaurant Sonia has finished cooking the meats and chicken and puts them in the middle of the dining area. Then goes in search for Jay and Howard and finds them running from the Liliensternus and manages to distract it and runs from it back to the restaurant where she takes cover and watches the creature eat the meat and chicken then shoots it with her EMD,just as Jay and Howard arrive. Five minutes later Jay goes through the anomaly to inform Mac of what is happening and the two return through the anomaly and the Liliensternus is returned through the anomaly where it closes and Toby smiles. At Cross Photonics,Toby discusses her theory with the team and backs it up by showing her the picture she took and Jay decides that some of the grant money will be used in Cross Photonics as well. Characters *Jay Cross *Sonia Lawn *Mac Rendall (uncredited on episodes poster) *Toby Nance *Howard Kanan Creatures *Liliensternus Setting *Cross Photonics *Restaurant *Triassic Trivia *Despite appearing in the episode,Danny Rahim is not credited on the episode's poster.Though he is as usual credited on the opening credits. *It is unknown what some of the creatures Mac saw in the Triassic were but it is believed to be Postoshucas and Coelophysis. Cancelled story idea Initially the episode was to be set in a college and feature the Wise Woman but this was changed after the production teamed learned Daphne Ashbrook would be unable to return this season. Gallery Liliensternus.jpg|The Liliensternus in the Restaurant S4p7.jpg|The poster for the episode Triassic.jpg|Mac sees the Triassic Category:Primeval: The Reboot Category:Primeval: New World Category:Cancelled story ideas Category:New World,Series 4 Episodes